


K(ein)_Held

by Secreta



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Drama, Friendship, Out of Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secreta/pseuds/Secreta
Summary: Hier nimmt die Geschichte – 1x08 Apfel - einen ganz anderen Verlauf an, nachdem der Räuber den Supermarkt überfällt, wo Shaun Murphy für sich nur einen neuen Apfel kaufen wollte.
Kudos: 4





	K(ein)_Held

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vickysnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickysnape/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The Good Doctor (Serie - 2017) und seine Welt gehören David Shore. Dies ist eine Fanstory. Sie dient nur zum Lesen und keinerlei kommerziellem Zweck.  
> Zeitpunkt: Die Geschichte spielt zu Beginn der Episode 1x08. Ich wollte einfach hier etwas selber zusammenspinnen. Es ist also ein «Alternative Universum» Geschichte.  
> Beta: elli
> 
> Ich habe seit über Zehn Jahren keine Fanfiction mehr geschrieben, und jetzt, seit November 2020 habe ich Lust wieder dazu. *The Good Doctor* hat mich inspiriert wieder etwas zu schreiben. Ich wünsch euch viel Spass damit.

**K(ein) Held**

„ **Keine Dummheiten machen!!!** "

In diesem Moment drehte sich Doktor Shaun Murphy um, als er das Geschrei wahrnahm. Er sah, wie der Räuber an der Kasse Geld forderte und dabei mit der Waffe den Verkäufer bedrohte. Als der Täter seinen Blick bemerkte, richtete er die Waffe sogleich auf Shaun.

Der junge Assistenzarzt, der in der Chirurgie von St. Bonaventure arbeitete, sah den Räuber nicht direkt an, sondern sein Blick heftete sich an den Lauf der Waffe. Die Stimme des Täters war bedrohlich und laut. Shaun drückte seine freie Hand auf sein Ohr, die andere hielt den Apfel umklammert, den er gerade eben noch ausgesucht hatte.

Das Ganze war ihm sehr unangenehm und machte ihn schnell nervös. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben in so eine Situation geraten und versuchte zu berechnen, wie häufig es einen Menschen treffen könnte, dass jemand vor seiner Nase mit einer Waffe drohte. Die Berechnung wurde wieder unterbrochen, er konnte sich darauf nicht konzentrieren.

Shaun war nur in diesen Supermarkt gekommen, um einen frischen Apfel zu kaufen.

Sein für heute eigentliches Frühstück – einen Apfel, in den Lea in voller Aufregung einfach reingebissen hatte – hatte er nicht mehr essen können, weswegen er hergekommen war, um ihn zu ersetzen.

Den Apfel hielt er mit seiner rechten Hand immer noch umklammert. Er hielt ihn wie einen Rettungsanker gerade fest. Shaun war sich nur am Rande bewusst, dass die Frucht gleich unbrauchbar sein würde, da sich seine Finger regelrecht in das Fruchtfleisch hineinbohrten und Spuren hinterliessen.

Bevor er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte um den Apfel, das verpasste Frühstück oder auch die Waffe, die immer noch drohend auf ihn gerichtet war, spürte er ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Seine Bewegungen wurden unruhiger.

Es war ein Anzeichen von Angst.

Shaun änderte seinen Blickwinkel leicht, um nicht mehr direkt in den Lauf der Waffe zu schauen. Er konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt über der rechten Schulter des Räubers. Er versuchte, innerlich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Es würde nichts bringen, wenn er noch unruhiger wurde und den Täter noch mehr reizte, als dieser schon gereizt war. Shaun hatte Schwierigkeiten mit Kommunikation und sozialen Kontakten, aber ein gewisses Gespür besaß er dennoch. Er wusste, sie waren alle in Gefahr, solange die Waffe auf jemanden gerichtet war.

Was würde nur passieren, wenn der Mann außer Kontrolle geraten würde? DAS wollte er nicht wirklich herausfinden

„Her mit dem Geld“, forderte der Räuber harsch von ihm.

„Ich kann nicht", jetzt wurde Shaun noch unsicherer und schwankte stärker. Beide Hände hatte er an seine Ohren gedrückt, die Stimme des Räubers war noch ungemütlicher geworden.

„Wieso nicht? Verdammt!", der Ganove wurde ungeduldiger.

„Sie sagten: Zeig mir immer schön eure Hände", sein Gehirn fand hier keine Logik, zwischen dem, was der Täter zuvor verlangt hatte und was dieser jetzt wollte. Also wie sollte er bitte die Brieftasche rausholen und dabei die Hände weiterhin oben behalten? Sein Gehirn ratterte. „Mein Geld ist im Rucksack, ich kann meine Hände nicht zeigen", schlussfolgerte er. Shaun kam mit der Forderung nicht klar, da er den Zusammenhang nicht sah, eine Schwäche von ihm.

„Willst du den Helden spielen?" schnauzte ihn der Räuber an.

„Nein. Ich bin Assistenzarzt..." antwortete Shaun nur.

„ **Hey, halt deine Fresse!!!** ", weiter hörte Shaun nichts mehr, denn es wurde lauter und langsam aber sicher schien die Situation außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Er wollte wirklich kein Held sein, aber er war Arzt. Als Arzt musste er sich um Menschenleben kümmern und sie vor dem Tod bewahren.

Der Räuber wurde wütender und gefährlicher. Shaun konnte das nur zu gut wahrnehmen, auch wenn sein Blick weiterhin auf den Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet war. Sein Gehirn fing an zu arbeiten, das tat es eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon. Nur wurde es jetzt chaotischer. Er wusste, er musste schnell handeln, bevor etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

Es war aber schon zu spät.

Plötzlich konnte Shaun ein leises Klicken hören, der Räuber hatte die Waffe - ob aus Versehen oder nicht - ausgelöst.

Für Shaun lief das Ganze wie in Zeitlupe ab. Sekunde um Sekunde. Er musste schnell reagieren, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Unschuldige verletzt würden. Er hatte hinter sich die Stimmen gehört und wusste, es befanden sich noch andere Menschen in dem kleinen Supermarkt.

Auch wenn der Arzt am liebsten der Kugel ausgewichen wäre, so war er dennoch ein Arzt. Und dachte auch so. Würde die Kugel von ihm abgefangen werden, musste niemand ins Krankenhaus - außer ihm, das war ihm in dieser Milli-Sekunde bewusst. Schliesslich arbeitete er ja in einem, und musste er nicht sowieso dort hin?

Seine Schicht würde in wenigen Minuten anfangen, und er wusste, dass er jetzt schon recht spät dran war. Wenigstens hatte diesmal Doktor Neil Melendez nichts zu meckern. Es gab diesmal keinen Grund, ihn zurechtzuweisen.

Denn diesmal konnte ihm niemand beschuldigen, dass er spät dran war. Bevor sich Shaun irgendeinen weiteren Gedanken über »spät» oder «nicht spät» machen konnte, spürte er, wie ihn etwas Schmerzhaftes in den Bauch traf.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Lea Dilallo fühlte sich schlecht wegen ihres Verhaltens heute Morgen Shaun gegenüber. Sie hatte ihn praktisch in der frühen Morgenstunde in seiner Wohnung überfallen und mit ihrem Wortschwall überrumpelt. Eigentlich war es nicht ihre Art, so etwas zu tun, vor allem gegenüber einem Menschen, den sie noch nicht lange genug kannte. Aber an diesem Morgen war sie so erzürnt über ihren Vermieter gewesen und hatte ein wenig Trost und Zustimmung bei Shaun Murphy gesucht.

Das Gespräch war natürlich nicht so verlaufen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte, und sie hatte Shaun auch nicht einmal richtig zugehört, sondern wollte ihrem Ärger nur herzhaft Luft machen. Und als Shaun endlich zu Wort gekommen war, war er ehrlich. Zu ehrlich. Was ihr wieder nicht gepasst hatte. Sie war so gestresst gewesen, dass sie ungefragt nach seinem Apfel gegriffen und hineingebissen hatte.

In Shaun Murphy Frühstück.

In den Augenblick, als Lea bemerkt hatte, was sie getan hatte, empfand sie ihren Auftritt plötzlich als sehr peinlich. Sie liess den angebissenen Apfel einfach auf dem Tisch zurück und stürzte so schnell aus der Wohnung heraus, wie sie hineingekommen war.

Einige Stunden später stand sie - es war Mittagzeit - am Chirurgischen Empfang von St. Bonaventure. Man hatte sie am Eingang dorthin weitergeleitet, da Shaun in diesem Bereich des Krankenhauses arbeitete. Um ihren rechten Arm trug Lea ein Körbchen, mit perfekt ausgesuchten und eingepackten Äpfeln, die sie eigenhändig im Obstladen um die Ecke ausgesucht hatte.

Lea wollte sich für das Desaster von heute Morgen bei Shaun entschuldigen. Sie wusste, dass Shaun etwas Besonderes und dass er Autist war. Es störte sie nicht. Sie fand ihn auf irgendeine Weise anziehend und interessant. Und was sie vor allem beindruckte, war seine Ehrlichkeit. Was Autismus anging, war ihr vieles noch unklar..

Persönlich hatte sie vor Shaun niemand mit dieser Behinderung gekannt. Er war ihr erster Autist. Sie hatte nach ihrem ersten Kennenlernen im Internet nach Informationen gesucht, um herauszufinden, was Autismus genau war. Es hatte sie dennoch nicht abgeschreckt, sich weiter mit ihm zu unterhalten, da sie bald merkte, dass die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen beiden wirklich gut funktionierte.

Zuerst hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm heute Abend das Obstkörbchen zu überreichen. Doch sie war ungeduldig und wollte ihr Gewissen auch früher beruhigen. Ihr zweiter Gedanke war gewesen, es ihm mit einem Boten zu schicken. Schlussendlich hatte sie sich aber dafür entschieden, es ihm doch persönlich vorbei zu bringen, so konnte sie auch gleich sehen, wo er arbeitete.

Jetzt stand sie am Empfang und fragte nach Doktor Shaun Murphy. Die Empfangsdame sah sie nach dieser Frage mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Es wird gleich jemand um Sie kümmern, Miss Dilallo", die ältere Frau deutete auf einen Bereich im Flur, wo Lea hingehen und warten konnte. Sie folgte der Anweisung ohne weiter nachzufragen, dennoch fühlte sie plötzlich eine gewisse Anspannung.

Plötzlich fragte sich Lea, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, persönlich hierher zu kommen, um ihm das Friedensangebot zu überreichen. Vielleicht wollte er sie gar nicht sehen oder mit ihr reden seit dem Vorfall heute Morgen.

Hier wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch viel lernen musste über Shaun Murphy und seinen Autismus. Dazu war sie aber bereit.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Doktor Claire Browne wirkte immer noch ein wenig aufgewühlt, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Wartebereich des Empfangs machte. Sie kannte Shaun Murphy ja noch nicht sehr lange, aber es reichte aus, um sich nah mit ihm verbunden zu fühlen. Der Vorfall hatte sie doch tief getroffen.

Claire, wie auch Doktor Neil Melendez und Doktor Jared Kalu waren in der Notaufnahme gewesen, zusammen mit Doktor Audrey Lim, der Leiterin der Notaufnahme. Diese hatte ihre drei Kollegen angefordert, als die Verletzten angekündigt wurden. Nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Shaun in einen Raubüberfall verwickelt worden war, stieg die Anspannung, da sie in diesem Moment nicht wussten, wie tief er in diese Situation involviert war.

Doktor Neil Melendez hatte bei Shauns Anblick innerhalb weniger Sekunden entscheiden müssen, wer ihm assistieren sollte. Dem Oberarzt war nicht entgangen, dass Claire ihre Fassung verloren hatte und unter Schock stand. Sicher, Jareds Blick war auch nicht besser, aber dieser hatte sich gleich an die Arbeit gemacht, wie auch Doktor Melendez, als sie Shaun weiter versorgen mussten.

Seine persönlichen Gefühle – Bestürzung und Sorge - hatte Neil schnell in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins verschoben. Das Gleiche stellte er mit Erleichterung auch bei seinem Assistenzarzt Jared fest. Jede Sekunde war in diesem Moment entscheidend, egal wer gerade hier vor ihnen lag. Die Rettungssanitäter berichteten, wie weit der Patient bis jetzt von ihnen versorgt worden war, und welche Verletzung er erlitten hatte. Shaun Murphy war nur der Patient in diesem Augenblick, der seit der Fahrt mit der Ambulanz nicht mehr ansprechbar war.

Der Oberarzt entschied kurzerhand, Claire zu Audrey zu schicken, um zu helfen, da nach Shaun ein weiterer Verletzter eingeliefert worden war. Neil konnte nur in der Ferne noch hören, dass es sich um den Täter handelte, mehr nicht. Er musste das jetzt ausblenden und sich um seinen schwer verletzten Assistenzarzt kümmern, der bewusstlos war und dessen Vitalwerte ins Bodenlose fielen.

Wenige Sekunden später – auch wenn widerwillig - hatte sich Claire mit Audrey zusammengetan, um sich dem Täter zu widmen. In der Nähe standen zwei Polizisten, denn sie sollten den Räuber nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Auch wenn sie sich beide im Eiltempo bemüht hatten, ihn zu retten, weil es ihr Job war, erlag der Täter seiner Verletzung. Sie war zu gravierend gewesen und hätte gleich sofort nach dem K.o.-Schlag behandelt werden müssen. Aber es hatte halt einige Minuten gedauert, bis die Ambulanz eingetroffen war, um die nötige Versorgung einzuleiten.

Hier dachte Claire darüber nach, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn nicht Shaun, sondern jemand anderer verletzt worden wäre. Hätte Shaun die nötige erste Hilfe leisten können, um den Täter zu retten? Sie war sich sicher, dass Shaun alles versucht hätte. Schliesslich war er Arzt, er kämpfte um jedes Menschenleben, egal was für einen persönlichen Hintergrund es hatte.

Die junge Frau versuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder abzuwürgen. Soweit durfte sie nicht denken. Es hatte keinen Sinn, und sie würde sich dadurch nur selbst kaputt machen. Jetzt musste sie sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Sie wollte für Shaun da sein, wenn er wieder aufwachte.

_Wenn…_

Was für ein grässliches Wort. Sicher hatte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt nachzusehen, wie die Operation verlief, aber sie wollte es sich nicht noch schwerer machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Und Melendez würde sie sicher auch schnell verbannen, wie er es auch mit Doktor Aaron Glassman gemacht hatte. Auch wenn dieser Direktor des Krankenhauses war.

Natürlich hatte Doktor Melendez Mitgefühl für Aaron. Aber er konnte so jemanden in einem OP nicht gebrauchen. Dieser heutige Tag war für Aaron schon schwer genug, da der Todestag seiner Tochter wieder einmal jährte. Neil war sich auch mehr als bewusst, dass es zwischen Aaron und Shaun eine tiefe Beziehung gab. Er wusste, wie wichtig es für Aaron war, dass Shaun überlebte. Neil wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen würde, wenn er auch Shaun noch verlieren würde und das am gleichen Tag.

Jessica... Allegra... sogar Marcus war bei Aaron gewesen, um ihn zu beruhigen und zu ermutigen, dass es alles gut werden würde. Shaun befand sich in den fähigen Händen von Doktor Neil Melendez. Ein sehr guter Chirurg, wenn nicht sogar der beste in St. Bonaventure.

Es reichte schon, dass Aaron im Familienbereich vor den Operationsräumen wie ein Geier auf Neuigkeiten wartete und bereit war, Neil in die Zange zu nehmen, egal was für Nachrichten kommen würden. Da musste Claire nicht auch noch anwesend sein. Sie wusste, dass der ältere Arzt Shaun wie seinen eigenen Sohn betrachtete. Er hatte ihn hierhergeholt, damit der junge Mann seine Fähigkeiten in der Chirurgie entfalten konnte.

Was bis jetzt ein Erfolg war, auch wenn der Start hart gewesen war. Keiner hatte es Shaun in den ersten Tagen einfach gemacht. Klar, allen war bewusst, dass Shaun noch einiges lernen musste, vor allem bei der Kommunikation mit ihnen und mit den Patienten, aber an seiner Fähigkeit als Arzt gab es bis heute nichts zu bemängeln. Claire war sich aber sicher, auch das konnte Shaun bestimmt lernen, auch wenn es halt Zeit brauchte, viel Zeit. Sie hoffte, er würde seine Chance dafür noch bekommen.

In den letzten Stunden konnte sich Claire erfolgreich ablenken. Schliesslich gab es genug andere Patienten, die noch ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderten. Worüber sie an diesem Morgen sehr dankbar war.

Claire musste sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Der Empfang hatte sie angerufen und ihr erzählt, dass eine gewisse Lea Dilallo hier war und nach Doktor Shaun Murphy fragte.

Die Assistenzärztin hatte am Telefon bemerkt, dass die Empfangsdame ein wenig ratlos war. Sie hatte ihr sogleich versichert, dass sie um Lea kümmern würde. Lea war für Claire keine Unbekannte. Shaun hatte mit ihr über seine Nachbarin schon mehrmals gesprochen und sogar um Rat gefragt, da er nicht wusste, wie er in gewissen Situationen mit Lea umgehen sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass er einmal erwähnt hatte, dass er Lea mochte. War das nicht ein gutes Zeichen?

„Miss Dilallo?", fragte sie mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme. Claire hatte Lea schnell erkannt, und bemerkte neben ihr auf dem Stuhl das kleine Körbchen mit den grünen Äpfeln. Sie wusste, dass Shaun grüne Äpfel sehr mochte.

„Ja'", sogleich drehte Lea zu Claire um. Ihr Blick war erwartungsvoll.

„Dr. Browne ist mein Name... Shaun und ich arbeiten zusammen.", stellte sie sich vor.

„Ah, Shaun hat mir von Ihnen erzählt... nur Gutes natürlich", beendete sie den Satz, sofort, als sie Claires fragenden Blick bemerkte. Sie lenkte gleich vom Thema ab und fragte nach: „Wo ist Shaun? Ist er im OP? Hat er viel zu tun? Ich dachte, ich wäre zu einem guten Zeitpunkt hier, dass er Mittagpause hat oder so. Ich wollte mit ihm reden“, sie schluckte leicht. „Ich wollte mich wegen meinem Verhalten heute Morgen entschuldigen", Lea atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie hatte es wieder getan, einen Wortschwall von sich gegeben, das tat sie leider immer, wenn sie wütend, aufgeregt oder sogar nervös war.

Claire sah sie zu Anfang leicht irritiert und danach verständnislos an, weil sie nicht wusste, was Lea damit meinte. In diesen Moment verstand sie Shaun, wieso es für ihn schwierig war, lange mit Lea zusammen zu sein, da die junge Frau wirklich sehr energiegeladen und laut war. Shaun arbeitete daran, mit diesen neuartigen Erfahrungen umzugehen, da ihm die Freundschaft mit Lea wichtig war. Claire musste jedoch leicht über diese Situation lächeln, weil sie gerade vor wenigen Tagen mit ihm über das Thema gesprochen hatte. Aber ihr Blick wurde bald wieder traurig.

Lea sah die Veränderung an Claire und sie wusste: Es war etwas passiert. Sie war eine Chaotin, aber noch lange nicht dumm. Sie konnte - davon war sie überzeugt - Menschen gut einschätzen. Sie übersah auch nicht, wie Claire ihre Schultern wieder hängen liess und ihre Augen ungewöhnlich traurig glänzten.

„Was ist los? Wo ist Shaun?", fragte Lea leise. Ihr Herz schien langsam nach unten zu rutschen. Ihr war plötzlich kalt, auch wenn im Wartebereich eine angenehme Zimmertemperatur herrschte.

Ein Augenblick verging, bis Claire auf ihre Frage antwortete. Sie musste sich kurz wieder sammeln. Diese Situation war gar nicht so einfach. Für keinen. Schliesslich ging hier nicht einfach um einen der vielen Patienten, sondern es ging um Shaun Murphy. Ihr Kollege, wenn nicht sogar ihr Freund.

„Shaun wird gerade operiert.", antworte sie leise.

Lea riss ihre Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf, nicht sicher ob sie richtig verstanden hatte. „Was?“

„Shaun wird gerade operiert", wiederholte die Ärztin geduldig.

Fassungslos sah Lea sie an. Sie musste sich setzen, um diese Nachricht zu verdauen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie brach in Tränen aus. Die junge Ärztin setzte sich gleich neben sie und legte ihren Arm um sie. Sie konnte sich so gut in die Lage von Lea versetzen, ihr ging es innerlich nicht anders, auch wenn sie es jetzt besser kontrollieren konnte als noch vor einigen Stunden. Nachdem sie ihr ein Taschentuch gereicht hatte, gab Claire ihr einige Minuten Zeit, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„Shaun wird von Dr. Melendez operiert, er ist einer der besten Chirurgen hier. Wenn jemand ihn retten kann, dann kann er es", sagte sie. Claire wollte nicht nur ihr Mut zusprechen, sondern auch sich selbst. Sie glaubte fest an ihren Chef.

„Was ist passiert? Ihm ging es doch gut, als ich heute Morgen seine Wohnung verliess“, wollte sie wissen.

Claire erzählte es ihr in wenigen Worten. Sie hatte nur das erfahren, was sie bei dem Gespräch zwischen Dr. Andrew und einem Polizisten mitgehört hatte. Dass Shaun im Supermarkt gewesen war, um einen Apfel zu kaufen. Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.

Lea brach erneut in Tränen aus, als sie das hörte. Shaun war in Supermarkt gewesen, da er sein Frühstück kaufen musste. Lea verstummte plötzlich und ihre Lippen fingen leicht an zu zittern. „Oh mein Gott, es ist meine Schuld!“ rief sie plötzlich aus.

Claire sah sie fragend an. „Wieso Ihre Schuld?“

„Ich… ich“, Lea hielt eine Hand vor dem Mund und ihr wurde schlecht. „Er musste wegen mir in den Supermarkt“, sofort erhob sie sich und übergab sich in der nächsten Ecke – in einen Pflanzentopf. Claire schreckte nicht davor zurück, da sie nicht zum ersten Mal sah, dass sich jemand übergab. Sie besorgte kurz einen Waschlappen und zog dann Lea zurück auf den Stuhl. Dankbar nahm Lea die Waschlappen und wischte den Schweiss ab. Sie bekam von Claire noch ein Glas Wasser. Als Claire sicher war, dass Lea sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte sie von ihr wissen, was sie genau gemeint hatte.

Aufmerksam hörte sie Lea zu und liess sie dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, Sie konnten nicht wissen, was es für eine Auswirkung haben würde. Niemand konnte es. Es ist jetzt falsch, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und sich lebenslang Vorwürfe zu machen. Das einzige Gute, was Sie tun können, ist, für ihn da zu sein, wenn er wieder wach ist.“

„Das wird nur gehen, wenn er mich überhaupt noch in seiner Nähe akzeptiert. Mein Verhalten ihm gegenüber war heute Morgen schrecklich“, flüsterte sie betrübt.

„Ich fürchte, das werden Sie wohl erst erfahren, wenn sie ihn besuchen können. Im Moment ist es aber nicht möglich. Das Einzige, was Sie tun können, ist nach Hause zu gehen. Ich kann Sie informieren, wenn etwas Neues gibt und er Besucher empfangen kann“, bot sie Lea an.

„Das würden Sie für mich tun? Nachdem was ich getan habe?“, sie war irritiert.

„Wieso nicht? Shaun scheint sie zu mögen“, sagte Claire sanft. „Und was nun mal das andere betrifft, bleibt wirklich nichts übrig, als abzuwarten. Die Antwort werden Sie erst erhalten, wenn er Sie wieder sieht.“

Lea nickte und nahm dann ihre Sachen. „Ich denke, das nehme ich wieder mit. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich Shaun unwohl fühlt bei dem Anblick“, sagte sie und nahm das Körbchen wieder unter den Arm.

Claire sagte dazu nichts. Sie wusste selber nicht, ob es gut war oder nicht, Shaun mit so etwas zu konfrontieren. Lea winkte ihr zu, und sie winkte leicht zurück, als diese ging.

Sie sah ihr einige Sekunden nach. Danach drehte Claire sich um und verliess ebenso den Wartebereich. Bevor sie zurück zur Arbeit gehen würde, wollte sie noch bei Dr. Glassman vorbeisehen, um zu hören, ob etwas Neues gab oder ob dieser etwas benötigte. Sie wusste, es würde ein langer Tag werden heute.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Shaun Murphy bemerkte einige Dinge gleichzeitig, die unangenehm für ihn waren. In diesem Moment war seine Auffassungsgabe nicht Ideal, sondern brachte eher Nachteile mit sich.

Das Piepsen des Herzmonitors. Das Licht, das ihn blendete, als wären die Augen offen und nicht geschlossen. Etwas Unangenehmes befand sich in seinem Mund und Hals. An seinen linken Arm konnte er einen Infusionszugang spüren und mehre Einstichstellen. Und schlussendlich war da ein Pochen in seinem Bauchbereich. Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Er empfand einen gewissen Grad an Schmerzen, aber auch eine Taubheit. Wahrscheinlich verursacht durch die Schmerzmittel, die er in gewissen Abständen verabreicht bekam.

Was ihn von den ganzen Eindrücken gerade am meisten überforderte, konnte er nicht entscheiden, weil er auf alles ziemlich empfindlich reagierte.

Es verwirrte ihm. Er verstand nicht, was los war. Sein Gehirn versuchte, in Gang zu kommen, aber durch den ganzen Medikamentenfluss war sein Denken verlangsamt, wenn nicht sogar zum Stillstand gekommen. Was war geschehen? Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern. An was konnte er sich zuletzt erinnern? Mühsam suchte er ein Indiz in seinen Gedanken. Es dauert einige Augenblicke, bis er anfing, sich an etwas zu erinnern.

_Ah! Der Supermarkt._

Genau. Er war dort gewesen, um sich einen neuen Apfel zu holen. Er war fast spät dran, aber er hatte noch etwas für seinen Magen gebraucht, da Lea ihm den anderen Apfel ruiniert hatte.

Es kam ihm wie ein Geistesblitz in den Sinn. Er war spät dran. Er musste zur Arbeit. Er musste den Apfel vorerst vergessen und im Krankenhaus die Möglichkeit finden, etwas zu essen. Seine Gedanken wurden wild. Irgendwie passte alles nicht zusammen, und wieso konnte er seine Augen nicht öffnen und sich überhaupt nicht bewegen?

Für Shaun war dieser eine Versuch genug. Es tat ihm weh. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, als ob jemand auf seinen Oberkörper drückte und ihn zwang, sich nicht zu bewegen.

„Shaun", sagte eine leise Stimme nah an seinem Ohr, die Stimme war ruhig, aber heiser und voller Besorgnis. Der junge Arzt konnte auf seiner Hand plötzlich eine andere Hand spüren, die ein wenig grösser war als seine. Es war Aaron Glassmans Hand. „Shaun... ich bin`s Dr. Glassman. Es wird alles gut", sprach Aaron weiter leise.

Erst hatte der Ältere gedacht, er hätte sich die Rührung und das Flattern in Shauns Augenlidern nur eingebildet, aber mit der Zeit hatte er bemerkt, dass dieser wirklich langsam wach wurde und versucht hatte, sich zu bewegen.

Aaron war, seit Shaun auf der Intensivstation lag, kaum von dessen Bett gewichen, und das war seit dem gestrigen Tag. Die Operation war irgendwann am frühen Nachmittag zu Ende gegangen. Neil war bei ihm gewesen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass alles gut verlaufen war, auch wenn es gedauert hatte. Er hatte Aaron zu verstehen gegeben, dass Shaun einige Zeit brauchen würde, um richtig zu genesen. Der hohe Blutverlust und die Verletzung waren nicht ohne gewesen, vor allem, da sie die Kugel noch herausholen mussten, weil diese im Bereich der Rippen stecken geblieben war.

Seitdem war Aaron hier. Er wollte bei Shaun sein, wenn dieser erwachte, um für ihn da zu sein. Wenn er Bedürfnisse erledigen musste, nahm er immer gerne die Ablösung an, die ihm entweder von Jared, Claire oder sogar von Neil angeboten wurde. Der Oberarzt war sogar heute früh hier gewesen, bevor er zu seinen nächsten Patienten musste.

Es war seltsam, wenn man bedachte, wie der Start von Shaun Murphy in diesem Krankenhaus verlaufen war. Aber jeder machte sich jetzt Sorgen um ihn. Shaun integrierte sich langsam gut ins Team. Man hatte bald gemerkt, dass er Fähigkeiten hatte, die sehr wertvoll waren. Er war nun mal kein normaler gesunder Mensch, er hatte eine neurologische Störung, die langsam aber sicher im Krankenhaus akzeptiert wurde. Nicht vollständig, aber man war auf einem guten Weg dorthin.

Jetzt war Aaron erleichtert, als er erkennen konnte, wie Shaun langsam aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Dass es länger gedauert hatte als sonst, war bei einer solchen Operation nicht ungewöhnlich. „Bleib ruhig, hier bist du sicher, du hast ziemlich was abgekriegt“, erklärte der ältere Arzt.

Shaun lauschte der Stimme und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Er wusste, Dr. Glassman - sein alter Freund und Mentor - würde auf ihn aufpassen. Er konnte sich fallen lassen. Er würde in Ordnung kommen. Er hörte nur noch aus der Ferne zu, wie der Arzt ihm von der Operation erzählte und was vorher geschehen war. Irgendwann driftete Shaun langsam davon und fiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Shaun wusste nicht, ob Minuten oder Stunden vergangen waren, als er wieder wach wurde. Die ganzen Geräusche und das Licht waren immer noch da, aber es war nicht mehr so schlimm wie beim ersten Mal. Er hörte Flüstern in seiner Nähe, und jemand der sein Handgelenk hielt, um den Puls zu spüren.

Seine Augen öffnete sich einen Schlitz breit.

„Hey, hier ist jemand wach“, stellte Neil fest. Er war es gewesen, der gerade Shauns Puls überprüft und dessen Herz abgehört hatte.

Shaun blinzelte und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.

„Na, mir gefällt es auch nicht, Sie in dieser Perspektive zu sehen, Murphy, mir wäre lieber, wenn Sie neben mir stehen würden“, sagte der Arzt weiter und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Shaun blinzelte erneut. Ihm wäre das auch lieber. Er konnte am Rande erkennen, dass auch Aaron anwesend war, der ziemlich müde und besorgt aussah.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Ihnen das Beatmungsgerät abnehme, ich denke, die Chancen stehen gut, dass Sie selbständig weiter atmen können“, schlug Neil vor.

Der Assistenzarzt hatte nichts dagegen, da es ihn wirklich extrem störte, nicht sprechen zu können und es sich unangenehm anfühlte.

Einige Minuten später fühlte sich Shaun gleich viel besser, als er wieder von selbst atmen konnte. Aaron hatte ihm beim Trinken geholfen, da sein Mund so trocken gewesen war. Als Unterstützung bekam er per Nase noch Sauerstoff, bis sich seine Sauerstoffwerte auch wieder normalisieren würden.

Nachdem sich Shaun einigermassen gefangen hatte, sah er die zwei Ärzte an, die rechts und links des Bettes standen und ihn ansahen, als würde er gleich auseinanderbrechen. Shaun wich dann ihren Blicken aus und starrte geradeaus an die Wand.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Shaun jetzt doch mit heiserer Stimme wissen. „Wieso tut mein Bauch weh?“ Er erinnerte sich nur, dass er in einem Supermarkt gewesen und ein Räuber aufgetaucht war.

Aaron und Neil sahen sich kurz an. „Shaun“, Aaron legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen Arm. Er wusste, dass dieser Berührungen nicht mochte, aber er wollte ihm dadurch vermitteln, dass er nicht alleine war. Der Direktor wollte von ihm wissen: „Was ist deine letzte Erinnerung, bevor du hier aufgewacht bist?“

Shaun erzählte ihm alles. Ab dem Moment, als Lea in seine Wohnung gekommen war. Dass er wegen ihr in den Laden gehen musste, um einen frischen Apfel zu kaufen. Er hatte sich beeilen müssen, um nicht zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen. An diesem Punkt brach er ab und sah kurz zu seinem Chef, bevor er wieder geradeaus sah.

„Dr. Melendez, es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin, ich war…“, erneut unterbrach er sich selbst. Wieso war er eigentlich zu spät gekommen? Ach ja, sein Bauch tat weh, hatte es damit etwas zu tun? Wenn er die Kraft gehabt hätte, hätte er sicher die Laken angehoben, um nachzusehen, was mit seinem Bauch los war.

Neil sah ihn verdutzt an und winkte ab. „Nicht dafür, Shaun“, er warf Aaron einen Blick zu. Hilfesuchend. Aaron übernahm wieder das Ruder.

„Also… Ja, du warst in diesem Supermarkt und ein Räuber hat den Laden überfallen. Er hatte eine Waffe dabei. Erinnerst du dich daran?“, fragte er sanft nach.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis in Shauns Gehirn sich auch dieses Puzzle langsam aber sicher vervollständigte. „Seine Waffe ist losgegangen. ich habe die Kugel abgefangen, da ich nicht wollte, dass jemand anderes verletzt wird“, sagte er leicht mit monotoner Stimme, wie er immer tat, wenn er in seinen Gedanken Sachen durchging und es den anderen mitteilte. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich die Kugel auf mich nehme. Ich habe Stimmen hinter mir gehört und wusste, dass ich nicht alleine im Laden war. Meine Logik sagte mir, ich sollte es so tun.“

Aaron sah milde gesagt schockiert aus. Neil bemerkte dies. Er selbst hätte nicht gedacht, dass Shaun doch so ein Gespür für soziale Gedanken hatte, wenn man bedachte, wie er am Anfang mit Patienten umgegangen war. Es war nun mal ein Lernprozess. Jetzt staunte Neil noch mehr darüber, dass Shaun andere Menschen beschützen wollte.

Shaun bemerkte die Blicke zwischen den beiden und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zu Aaron und dann zu Neil. „War mein Verhalten falsch? Hab ich einen Fehler gemacht?“, sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Dein Verhalten war ehrenwert. Aber auch sehr gefährlich“, sagte Aaron und versuchte nicht wütend zu werden, weil er wusste, dass das nicht gut bei Shaun ankam.

„Was Dr. Glassman sagen möchte, Shaun, Sie hätten sterben können. Ihr Verhalten war sehr mutig, und Sie haben anderen Menschen das Leben gerettet. Dennoch haben Sie sich selbst in grosse Lebensgefahr gebracht. Sie wurden gleich nach ihrer Einlieferung operiert…“, der Rest wurde von Dr. Melendez fachmännisch erklärt. Für Shaun war das natürlich kein Problem, er verstand das alles.

„Es tut weh“, sagte Shaun zuletzt.

„Und es wird auch noch einige Tage so bleiben. Sie werden noch im Bett bleiben müssen. Aber wenn Ihre Werte bis morgen früh stabil bleiben und die Wunde sich nicht entzündet, werden Sie in ein normales Zimmer verlegt“, erklärte Neil.

„Wann darf ich wieder arbeiten?“, fragte er. Er wollte nicht lange ausfallen bei der Arbeit.

„Shaun…“, ermahnte ihn Aaron. „Du musst erst wieder auf die Beine kommen, eine solche Verletzung steckt man nicht einfach so weg.“

„Da muss ich Dr. Glassman Recht geben. Erst mal sehen Sie zu, dass Ihre Werte stabil bleiben und keine Entzündung entsteht, damit wir Sie dann verlegen können. Keine Sorge, Murphy, den Stoff hier holen Sie schnell wieder nach. Wichtig ist, dass Sie wieder gesund werden. Das zu hundert Prozent. Verstanden?“, wollte Neil wissen und sah ihn dabei streng an.

Shaun, der den Blicken der beiden eine Weile ausgewichen war, wie er es immer tat, da er direkten Blickkontakt nicht mochte, sah dann Neil für einen kurzen Moment direkt an. „Verstanden Dr. Melendez. Darf ich meine Akte sehen?“, wollte Shaun dann wissen.

„Nein!“, sagte er. „Erst mal Bettruhe und Dr. Glassman wird sich darum kümmern, dass Sie sich auch daran halten“, sagte der Arzt. „Shaun?“, sagte er dann sanfter. Dieser hatte nach der Antwort wieder weggeschaut, jetzt sah er Neil erneut an. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder wach sind“, sagte Neil und verliess das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Der Assistenzarzt sah eine Weile auf die Stelle, wo sein Chef eben noch gestanden hatte. Er liess die Worte ein wenig auf sich wirken.

„Versuch jetzt ein wenig zu schlafen, mein Junge. Ich bin hier, wenn du was brauchst“, forderte Aaron dann von ihm fürsorglich.

Shaun sträubte sich nicht dagegen. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich wieder sehr müde. Er wusste, das war normal bei so einer langen Operation und Narkose. Sein Körper brauchte Erholung, und die durfte er ihm nicht verweigern, wenn er schnell wieder zur Arbeit zurückwollte.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Es war eine gute Woche vergangen, seit Shaun in ein normales Zimmer verlegt wurde. Er wurde von den Schwestern sehr gut behandelt und regelmässig war auch ein Arzt bei ihm. Meistens waren es Claire oder Jared, die ihm auch Gesellschaft leisten wollten, um die Genesungszeit für ihn zu versüssen.

Wenn es gut ging, durfte Shaun morgen nach Hause, aber Aaron hatte ihn zu sich eingeladen, dass er bei ihm wohnen sollte, bis er wieder ganz fit war. Für Shaun war dies in Ordnung. Er kannte Aarons Haus nur zu gut. Dieser besass sehr viele interessante Bücher, die er noch gerne lesen wollte. Also war es jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit, dort Zeit zu verbringen, bis er wieder arbeiten durfte.

Wichtig war, dass die Nachkontrolle gute Ergebnisse brachte. Wenn Dr. Melendez mit ihm zufrieden war wie auch mit seinem Genesungsverlauf, würde er mit einem reduzierten Pensum wieder arbeiten dürfen. Es war einfach wichtig, dass Shaun sich am Anfang nicht übernahm.

Dr. Glassman hatte ihm schon angekündigt, dass er sich extra einige Tage frei nehmen würde, damit sein Ziehsohn es mit dem Arbeiten nicht übertrieb. Er wusste doch, wie Shaun manchmal zu eifrig sein konnte, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Jetzt sass Shaun am Bettrand und starrte durch das grosse Fenster ins Schwesternzimmer und beobachtete den Betrieb auf der Station. Er vermisste es, zu arbeiten. Er wollte von hier weg, damit sein Verlangen nicht noch weiter stieg. Jetzt wartete er auf Dr. Melendez, um zu erfahren, ob er jetzt morgen tatsächlich nach Hause durfte.

Shauns Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als plötzlich ein bekanntes Gesicht vor ihm an der Tür auftauchte und er dessen Stimme hörte.

„Hi, Shaun“, sagte Lea mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie sah ein wenig müde aus, aber auch erleichtert.

Shaun sah sie leicht überrascht an, bevor sich sein Blick wieder änderte.

„Hallo Lea“, er hatte mit einem persönlichen Besuch von ihr gar nicht gerechnet. Sie hatten sich per SMS geschrieben und sogar einmal telefoniert. Das Telefonat war schnell verstummt, da Shaun nun mal nicht gerne telefonierte.

Lea hatte ein wenig gebraucht, um sich zu trauen, Shaun vor die Augen zu treten. Sie machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, dass sie Shaun in diese Situation gebracht hatte und er sich jetzt davon erholen musste. Sie war froh, ihn munter zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte.“

„Ist schon okay“, sagte er und sah zu ihr. „Du musstest nicht kommen, ich darf morgen heim, ich warte nur auf Dr. Melendez, damit er mich offiziell für morgen entlässt“, sagte er, man konnte eine gewisse Freude heraushören. „Ich werde dann einige Tage bei Dr. Glassman wohnen. Er meinte, so würde ich schneller gesund werden, als wenn ich alleine zu Hause bin. Aber ich glaube eher, er will mich nur im Auge behalten und sicher sein, dass ich mich auch wirklich an die Verordnung meines Arztes halte“, beendete er.

Lea trat dann näher zu ihm und lächelte ein wenig. „Das höre ich gerne, Shaun. Und ich bin auch froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Du hast mir echt einen Schrecken eingejagt.“

„Warum?“

„Shaun, du wurdest schwer verletzt“, sagte sie. Sie trat zu ihm. Sie wollte mit ihm auf Augenhöhe sprechen, weswegen sie vor ihm stehen blieb, so dass sie nicht weit voneinander entfernt waren.

„Mir geht wieder gut.“

„Ja, jetzt geht es dir wieder gut“, sagte sie und schluckte. „Aber ich habe dich in eine sehr dumme Situation gebracht.“

Shaun sah sie leicht irritiert an. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie meinst du das?“

„Wegen mir musstest du an diesem Morgen zum Supermarkt, weil ich unüberlegt gehandelt habe, und einfach mir nichts, dir nichts deinen Apfel genommen und reingebissen habe. Es war falsch von mir“, erklärte Lea.

Shaun sah sie wieder direkt an. „Ja, das war es. Es war sehr unangenehm, dass du das getan hast.“

„Siehst du. Du gibst mir recht.“

„Unangenehm, weil du mein Frühstück weggenommen hast, und ich deswegen zum Supermarkt musste“, sprach er weiter.

„Ja…“, stimmte sie ihm weiter zu. Das war ihr bewusst.

„Du bist aber nicht schuld, dass ich angeschossen worden bin. Der Täter ist schuld, und er ist jetzt tot. Er hat seine Verletzungen nicht überlebt“, erklärte er und wandte seinen Blick wieder von ihr ab.

Claire hatte mit Shaun ein Gespräch darüber geführt. Sie fand, dass sie ihm nicht verheimlichen wollte, dass Lea am Tag des Überfalls im Krankenhaus gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm alles erzählt und auch erklärt.

„Ich fühle mich dadurch nicht besser, Shaun“, gab Lea zu.

„Du musst es akzeptieren, Lea. Mir geht jetzt wieder gut. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis ich hier wieder arbeiten darf“, sein Blick lag wieder auf ihr.

„Das heisst, du verzeihst mir?“, fragte sie leicht verwundert.

„Natürlich. Wieso sollte ich es das nicht tun?“, er neigte sein Kopf leicht auf die Seite und sah sie freundlich an.

„Shaun“, Lea konnte nicht fassen und umarmte ihm einfach.

Shaun fühlte sich überrumpelt, aber schob sie nicht zurück. Das Einzige was er dazu noch sagte: „Bitte nicht fest drucken“, erinnerte er sie.

„Oh! Ja… entschuldige“, sagte sie und lockerte ihren Griff gleich, der sanfter wurde, um dessen Oberkörper.

Shaun sass nur da und schien es irgendwie doch zu geniessen.

Doktor Claire Browne, die im Schwesternzimmer stand, lächelte leicht bei dem Anblick von Lea und Shaun. Rechtzeitig hielt sie Dr. Melendez zurück, der unterwegs zu Shaun Murphy gewesen war.

„Geben wir den beiden diesen Moment“, sagte sie nur und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

Neil folgte ihr Blick und schmunzelte. „Gehen wir zum nächsten Patienten… Murphy kann warten.“


End file.
